Bathtime
by golden promise
Summary: Little Chiyo, Natsu and Lucy's 2 year old daughter doesn't seem to like bath time. a really short one shot i thought of. please R


**I decided to do another short one shot. You could say this is a sequel to All I want for Christmas is my baby. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, but I want to. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

"Natsu! Quick catch her!" Lucy's voice called from the bathroom. Natsu, who was just heading toward the bathroom, saw the door open wide and heard little feet slapping against the floor. Little giggles were heard from the little girl who emerged. She ran straight toward him, trying to get past. Natsu using his quick reflexes snatched the little girl up and slung her over his shoulder.

"Hey you, where do you think you're going?" he asked the little girl. She looked up at him and grinned before struggling to get out of his arms.

"Away from mommy!" she screeched with giggles following her speech. Natsu raised an eye brow at her before tickling her with his free hand.

"And why are you trying to get away from mommy?" he asked her as he continued his tickling assault.

"No…..bath!" the little girl got out in between giggles. Natsu stopped tickling her and started walking toward the bathroom.

"No daddy! No bath!" the little girl protested. Natsu let out a laugh as he continued walking.

"If mommy wants you to have one, you'll have a bath" he told her, humor in his voice. The little girl thought this over for a second before grinning.

"Mommy doesn't want me to have a bath" she said in a sweet voice. This stopped Natsu as he looked at his daughter.

"She doesn't?" he asked. The little girl shook her head.

"No daddy, mommy wants me to…. Get some toys for the bath!" she told him. Natsu tried to hold in his laugh.

"Then why was she telling me to catch you?" he asked. The little girl had to think on this question to. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe she changed her mind?" she said, hopeful that he would believe it. Natsu did laugh then.

"Nice try, but I think it's bath time" he said. The little girl began to pout.

"But daddy…." She started but was cut off by Lucy's arrival.

"Chiyo, you know its bath time. Please stop being difficult" Lucy told her. Chiyo smiled.

"But mommy I don't wanna have a bath. I wanna play more" she told her mother.

"You know its bath time and then bed, no more play for the day" Lucy retorted. Chiyo pouted again. Seeing her pout Natsu poked her cheek. This caused more giggles from Chiyo. Together Natsu and Lucy went into the bathroom and Natsu set Chiyo down on the floor. Lucy shut the door before Chiyo could escape again.

"Okay, out of the clothes and into the bath" Lucy told her daughter.

About five minutes later Chiyo was happily splashing around in the tub. Natsu had gone to get a few toys for her to play with and she happily played with them in the tub. Lucy let Chiyo play for a while before she told her it was time to clean up.

Wrapped in a white fluffy towel Chiyo let out a yawn. This made Lucy smile as she picked her up.

"Mommy I'm tired" Chiyo said in a sleepy voice.

"I knew you would be. Do you want a story tonight before you sleep?" Lucy asked her. Chiyo nodded her head vigorously.

"I want daddy to tell me a story!" she said excitedly. Lucy smiled and nodded.

"Okay, we'll get daddy to tell you one. Natsu!" Lucy called out. Natsu popped his head into the bathroom.

"What is it Luce?" he asked. Lucy didn't have to tell him as Chiyo spoke up.

"Daddy tell me a story!" she told him. Natsu grinned and Lucy handed Chiyo over into his arms.

"Let's get you dressed first, then I have an amazing story to tell you" he told the little girl.

"Is it about dragons?" she asked him. Natsu nodded.

"The most important dragon in our lives" he told her. A big smile spread across Chiyo's face.

"Grandpa!" she said happily.

Lucy smiled as she watched the two head to Chiyo's room. How did she get so lucky? This thought was running through her head as she followed close behind her family. She was so happy, she had a little daughter she adored and she had the most important man in her life, all to herself.

**So there's the end of the little story. Once again I didn't know how to end it XD I always seem to want to keep going. Anyway I hope you enjoyed. R&R please?**


End file.
